1. Field of the Exemplary Embodiments
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate generally to a display apparatus and a method for providing an application function applicable to the display apparatus. More specifically, an apparatus and method consistent with the exemplary embodiments described herein relate to a display capable of providing an application function and a method for providing such an application function to the display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there has been consistent development with respect to technologies that receive broadcasts on various display apparatuses and providing numerous applications to the display apparatuses. In addition, as internet technology has developed, it has become possible to access various internet services using a TV or cellular phone. For instance, IPTV can connect to the internet and execute applications, such as widget.
Accordingly, the number of contents that can be used through one display apparatus has increased rapidly. Therefore, it has become difficult for users to search for a particular application that they want to use from among the numerous applications available.
Thus, there is a need for providing an easier way to search for the particular application from among the numerous available applications.